The Project
by EveDuncan2
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! It all began with a clinically insane teacher who let the holiday get to her head. Now Bubbles has the bad boy wanting to... play with her, the jock her friend is in love with is now stalking her, and her sister's boyfriend is doing everything he can to get her in bed with him. Poor Bubbles is losing her mind! Read and review!
1. Science From Hell

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Get up, you hyperactive ditz!" Buttercup snarled and my eyes flew open.

For a second, I felt a great deal of hurt, but then I remembered what today was and rolled my eyes.

Buttercup was always unrealistically bitter on Valentines Day, thanks to her big ex, Mitch. He dumped her last year on this very day with a text message. Needless to say, if you wanted all of your limbs to remain intact throughtout the day, avoid BC at all costs.

I jumped out of bed, knowing better to look into my raven haired sister's eyes. She would think I was challenging her, for whatever reason.

I hurriedly grabbed the special outfit I had picked out last night and dashed to the bathroom to get ready.

I peeled off my pajamas and threw on a light blue camisole with dark blue hearts randomly splattered on, white mid-thigh shorts, and blue sandles. After I was dressed, I put on a silver locket in the shape of a heart and attatched a charm bracelet around my wrist.

After I finished getting ready, I skipped down the stairs with my bookbag thrown hazardously across my back.

A furious Buttercup and a scantily clad Blossom met me by the door.

"Well it's about damn time, a-cup!" Buttercup growled and I timidly looked at my feet.

"Let's just go. I don't want to keep Boomie waiting." Blossom said in an overly done sultry voice as she adjusted her skirt that was mini to the extreme.

I bit my lip and forced back tears.

During the summer of eighth grade, Boomer stood me up at the movies and when I got home, I found him making out with Blossom on the couch. They had been the school's 'power couple' since the beginning of freshman year.

I never confronted either of them about it. I figured they were in love and that Boomer was too nice and Blossom was too ashamed to tell me right away.

But now she didn't hesitate to dangle the fact that she was the only Puff in a relationship in Buttercup and I's face.

We walked out the door and jumped in the white Lamberghini the professor had bought for us on our sixteenth birthday.

Once we arrived at the school, we went our seperate ways without even a meager 'bye' to each other.

We had all grown apart in middle school and, even though I wish it weren't true, we hardly even spoke to one anothe unless we were on a mission. And even then it was just business. No teasing, no arguing, no familiarity whatsoever. It was a little... depressing.

I brought myself out of my funk when Robin and Mike came into view. They were my best friends and fellow drama and art geeks.

"Hey blue." Mike greeted cheerfully, holding out a pink rose to me.

I smiled, "Happy Valentines Day, Mikey."

I handed him little box of chocolates and a white carnation and gave the same thing to Robin.

"Buttercup take a chunk out of you yet?" Robin sniggered, giving me a chocolate bar and a homemade card that said, 'Love is blind, learn braille.'

I giggled and put the gifts in my locker, "Are you planning on finally giving Mac a red rose this year, Robby?"

Robin has had a crush on Mac since the first grade and she's never said a word to him. It was funny how someone so fierce and sarcastic could be rendered a nervous, stuttering mess around a boy.

She flushed and scowled at me, "I'll do that the day Mike gives Brick one."

Mike was our fairy. Which was our way of saying he was gay. The whole school knew it, but Robin and I were the only ones who knew about his obsession with Brick Jojo.

I giggled again, "Yeah, or do you plan on stalking him all day again, Mikey?"

He flipped me off, "Stalking is such a harsh word. I prefer the term intense research of an individual."

Robin snorted, "Well, your intense research is starting get noticed. Try to refrain from drooling when you follow him."

Mike was about to retort (somewhat rudely, from the looks of things) when he perked up and grinned.

"Bad Boy, five o'clock." He announced, his eyes glazing over.

Robin and I turned to look, even though we knew exactly who he was talking about.

His messy black hair framed his heartbreakingly handsome face perfectly and the black shirts he always wore seemed to fit just snugly enough to give you a teaser of an outline of rock hard abs.

Butch Jojo was every teen girl's (and Mike's) guilty pleasure.

I looked away as quickly as I could, pursing my lips.

"Uh oh, Robby. Bubbles is getting uptight again." Mikey chuckled, slamming his locker shut.

I huffed, "I am not! Butch just... gets on my last nerve!"

"I wonder why that would be?" Robin mused, faking a thoughtful look.

Mikey stroked his chin, "Hmm... could it be our innocent little girl is actually lusting after a bad boy?"

I flushed tomato red and opened my mouth to protest, but Robin spoke first.

"Don't be absurd, Michael! Although... our Bubbles does look a little hot and bothered any time Mr. Dangerous comes around."

I scoffed, "That's ridiculous. I-"

They cut me off, speaking simultaneously, "They grow up so fast!"

I rolled my eyes at my friends' shenanigans, "I swear, you two share a brain."

I shut my locker and stormed off to first period, Robin and Mike's laughter following me all the way there.

I sat down at my desk, narrowing my eyes at the whiteboard that read, 'PICK YOUR LOVE PARTNERS!'

The heck was going on in the science class of Townsville High?

After the bell rang, Ms. Taylor shot up from her desk, wearing a smile so bright it put the sun to shame.

"Good Morning class! Today, as you all know, is the day of love! And to celebrate all the lovely love in the air, we will be doing an experiment that may seem a little... unorthadox."

Yeah, I was not liking where this was going one bit.

Ms. Taylor continued, oblivious to my discomfort, "You will be partnered up with your polar opposite and try to find at least onething you have in common. Tonight, it will be required that you 'hang out' for at least an hour to get to know each other better."

I crossed my arms, silently fuming. Jeez, was this woman a teacher or a lovesick matchmaker from Hades?

She presented a stack of papers with a dramatic flourish of her hands and motioned for Elmer to pass them out.

"This is a survey that will be determining who your opposite is." She explained, cheerily.

Oh, perfect.

I looked at the half sheet on my desk with distaste. The questions were all fairly easy and a little fun to answer, but the thought of going out with a stranger kept me from enjoying the exercise.

"Pass your papers to the front, please." Ms. Taylor ordered, brandishing a red pen like it was a weapon of mass destruction.

Everyone obeyed and the second she had all of the surveys in her hand she laughed maniacally and started entering our answers into her computer.

After ten minutes of a tense silence among the classroom, Ms. Taylor held the results in her hands.

She took the time to meet each of our nervous gazes before starting to bark out the partnerships.

"Princess and Elmer! Dib and Mandy! Zim and DeeDee! Gaz and Billy! Dexter and Mimi! Butch and... Bubbles?"

What? BUTCH was in this class?! Kill me now.

All eyes went to me and I felt myself flush as I found a sudden interest with the pattern on the desk.

"Lucky bitch." I heard Princess mutter and I shuddered in revulsion.

Ms. Taylor continued rattling off names as the feeling of dread sunk deeper and deeper in my chest.

"Now," She started once she finished pairing everyone up, "Everyone go find your partner and sit by them."

I reluctantly stood up when it became apparent Butch wouldn't be getting up to find me. I shuffled to the back of the room where he was sitting with his arms crossed across his muscular chest.

I took a seat next to him, the scent of spice and mint hitting me so strongly I found myself unconsciously leaning toward the source. I shook myself and looked up to meet Butch's emotionless stare.

There was a moment of awkward silence that ex-villains always share with heros upon meeting for the first time in... ten years? Dang, it's been a while.

Then a taunting smirk touched his lips as he gave me a quick once over.

"Fuck, sugar. Did you get shorter?" He asked, snickering quietly.

I ignored the waythe sound of his deep voice caused my pulse to race.

I glared up at him, "I'd ask if you got more irritating, but that would be impossible!"

He let out a low whistle, "Damn, when did you get some fire put into that spineless body of yours?"

"Spineless?" I hissed, "I'm not the one was destroyed from a kiss on the cheek!"

He leaned down until we were eye level and then whispered, "I can promise you I can handle a hell of a lot more than that now. Unlike a certain blonde in the room."

I pused my lips, "I can handle anything you can throw at me!"

Realizing what I just said, I blushed and looked down. I gasped as his hand cupped my chin, forcing me to look back up at him.

"We'll have to see about that one day, won't we?" He challenged, smoldering at me.

I felt my nerves spike, "I-I don't th-think that's a g-good idea."

He grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Don't tell me you're still scared of me, sugar."

I gulped.

He released my chin, threw his head back, and laughed.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely gonna have a lot of fun tonight." He chuckled.

I shuddered at the way he said fun like it was a dirty word.

"We most certainly will not." I said stubbornly.

He grinned again, "We'll see."

I growled quietly, balling my hands into fists. Butch was already giving me a migraine, I don't think I'll be able to be around this jerk for an hour. Alone. At night. With him being ten times stronger than me.

I timidly looked up to see his expression. Dark and mischevious, never a good combination. When he caught me staring he winked.

I think I needed to lie down.


	2. A Hero's Lunch

Bubbles P.O.V.

I sat down next to Robin at our usual lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria.

I slammed my head down on the table and let out a frusterated groan.

"Someone wants attention." Mikey noted, sitting on the other side of me,

"Yeah, what's got your panties in a twist, Blue?" Robin asked, taking a huge bite out of her cheeseburger.

I looked at her glumly, "I'll take it you two haven't been to science yet?"

They shook their heads in sync and I groaned again, "I have a date with a demon."

They stared at me with confusion, until Mike got all perky again.

"Would that demon be the tall dark stranger smirking at you from the door?"

I shot up and turned to glance at Butch who made a 'come here' motion. I snorted and stuck my tongue out at him, turning right back to my meal.

"He's still standing there." Robin informed me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I think you've got a bit of drool on your chin, Robby." I hissed, throwing a napkin at her.

She giggled, "Oh shut up and go get a slice of man meat."

I gaped at her, horrified, "That's disgusting! And if he really wants to talk to me he'll-"

Mike cut me off, "Oh my god, he's coming."

My eyes widened and I had to fight the strong urge to run away.

"What?!" I squeaked.

"Oh my god, she's blushing." Robin laughed and Mike joined her until it got eerily quiet.

It was then that I felt someone standing behind me.

"Hey sugar." Butch greeted.

"What do you want?" I demanded without turning around.

"We never agreed on a time and place." He pointed out.

I felt his chin rest on my shoulder, "So your place or mine?"

I shoved him off, "How about neither?"

"We have a project to work on." He reminded me.

I turned to glare at him, "I'd rather fail then spend a minute alone with you."

He chuckled, "I'll pick you up at nine. Or is that past your bed time?"

"I don't have a bed time you jerk!" I seethed.

"Great." He said smoothly, "I'll see you then."

He fluidly walked out of the lunch room with every girls' eyes following him out.

Mike and Robin shreiked the second he was gone.

"Holy shit!" Mike eeped.

"You have a date!" Robin eeked.

"With a bad boy!" They screamed in unison.

I pursed my lips, "It's not a date!"

They ignored me.

"What are you gonna wear?" Mike asked.

"Can I do your hair?" Robin asked.

I put both of my hands up to stop them, "Enough! Why are you two so excited?"

Mike put his arm around my shoulders, "Well, Blue... this is your first date since he who shall not be named."

"Speak of the fucking devil." Robin snarled spitefully.

"What's up babe?" Boomer said, knocking Mike out of his seat and sitting down.

"Nothing." I said cautiously, realizing this had been the first time he had spoken to me in three years.

"The hell do you want?" Robin growled at him, pushing me behind her.

He rolled his eyes, "Relax baby. I just wanna talk to her."

Robin's face went red with anger, "I'm not your fucking baby! And you better walk awat right now before I kick your ass so hard, you have to unbutton your collar to shit."

Boomer actually laughed and tried to go around her, but Mike got in his face.

"You've got three seconds. Three fucking seconds to walk away before I rip out your eyes and skullfuck you."

Mike towered over Boomer, but he forgot that my counterpart had powers that could put him six feet under before he could blink.

"Everyone just calm down." I said in a placating voice, stepping in between them.

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend you slut!" I heard Blossom yell before being thrown into a wall.

"Chill, Bloss. I just wanted to talk." Boomer insisted as she began to drag him away.

"I don't want to see you around that whore ever again!" Blossom shouted as they left the room.

I whimpered as I stood up, feeling something wet roll down my face from a sharp cut on my forehead.

"Bubbles!" Mike and Robin gasped, grabbing my arms.

"I'm fine." I whispered, Blossom's harsh words repeating in my words over and over again.

The bell rang and I jerked free of my friends grips, running at light speed to the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection and winced. My head was gushing a steady stream of blood and my eyes were bloodshot from unshed tears.

"Damn Angel. Who hit you?" A red eyed boy asked, showing up in the mirror.

I jumped and whirled around to face Brick. What the heck was this to the Ruffs? National bother Bubbles day?

I scowled at him, "Do you usually spend your afternoons in the girl's restroom?"

He grinned, "Only on Thursdays."

"Why-?" I started, but stopped short when I saw a flustered Starfire walk out of the handicap stall, adjusting her top. That was inside out.

"Oh." I mumbled, my cheeks flaming.

Brick laughed as Starfire ran out of the bathroom without sparing him a glance.

"So... are you two a couple?" I asked, willing myself to stop blushing.

He snorted, "More like fuck buddies. She's way too shy for me to be attatched."

I grimaced, "That's mean. What if she actually likes you?"

He shrugged, "And you care because...?"

"I don't like guys treating girls like possessions. It's horrible." I told him bluntly.

"So you think I'm horrible?" He gathered with an amused grin.

I nodded, "Sounds about right. I'm kind of disappointed in you, actually. I thought you were the one Ruff who let go of all the evil, turns out I was wrong."

He looked as if I'd slapped him, "How the hell is sleeping around evil? A little man whore-ish, maybe but not evil!"

I shrugged, "Depends on your point of view."

He scoffed, "Oh right, I forgot. In the eyes of a virgin, I probably seem like a satanic succubus."

I fumed, "Other people would have my exact oppinion! Virtue intact or otherwise!"

He laughed, "Whatever you say, Angel. So who messed you up?"

I frowned and probed at the already healing wound on my head, "Blossom. She got mad because I touched Boomer."

He flinched, "Domestic abuse? Who would of thought pinky pie hit her sisters?"

I rolled my eyes, "Can you see Buttercup getting abused? Blossom only hurts me when she thinks I want to get Boomer back."

He shook his head, "That's all kinds of fucked up. You should kick her ass, Angel. Hell, she's the one who took Boomer from you in the first place. It's about time someone put her in her place."

I sighed, "Blossom's a good person, she doesn't deserve to get hit."

Brick sucked his teeth, "And you do? You're starting to sound like one of those girls who let there boyfriend hurt them and convince themselves they're the ones who did something wrong."

I cleaned the dried blood off my head, "Oh shut up. You don't know what your talking about."

He crossed his arms, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

I giggled, a little hysterically, "What would you say? Stop hurting your sister who just happens to be my ex arch enemy? That whole sentence sounded just plain wrong!"

I doubled over I was laughing so hard and Brick joined me after a second.

I wiped a tear from my eye, "Well, I better get to class. I'll see you around Brick."

He surprised by wrapping me in a hug, "Bye angel. Tell me if you ever get sick of being thrown around bye the bitch, I'll come running."

I looked at him skeptically once he released me, "Are you going through a 'knight in shining armor' phase or something?"

He chuckled, "Depends on the damsel that's in distress."

I giggled before walking out of the restroom and straight to math class.

I couldn't wait to tell Mikey about my run in with his dream guy.


	3. Reconnecting

**AN; Read with caution, Bubbles' buddies get a little perverted. Just a bit.**

Bubbles P.O.V.

"The girls bathroom." Mikey repeated, utter disbelief coloring his tone.

I nodded, slinging my bag over my shoulders, "Yes, for the thousandth time."

He shook his head again, "I-I can't see that."

"I can't see him nailing Starfire in the handicap stall." Robin snickered.

Mike frowned, looking thoroughly dejected, "How did I not see it?"

Robin patted his back, "Oh honey, its time to move on. Set a realistic goal."

He glared at Robin, "You're right. Mac's been looking awfully scrumptious..."

Robin's expression went feral and I stepped in between them to stop another fight from happening.

"I need one of you to come over tonight." I stated, deciding a change of subject would be best.

Mike giggled, "Sorry Blue. As much as I'd love to involve myself in a menage a toi with you and Mr. Danger, I have an art class to teach."

"And I'm taking that art class." Robin informed me with a mischevious grin.

Even though Robby loved drawing and all that wonderful stuff, she had never been really, uh, good at it. At all.

In other circumstances, Mikey and I would be teasing her about it right now. Unfortunately, the situation I was in was far too serious to joke about. At least, that's how I saw it.

"Bubbles and Butch sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-" They started singing before I clapped my hands over both of their mouths.

"Are you insane?!" I questioned quietly, making sure no one had heard, "Do you want me to be labeled the new school skank?!"

At Townsville High, having sex once or twice didn't make you a whore. Having sex with a Ruff on the other hand... you might as well brand all of your clothing with a bright red 'A'.

"Are you saying there will be some fucking?" Mikey asked me, looking like a kid on Christmas.

The question caught me off gaurd, "What?"

Robin, of course, had to be dramatic about it.

She leaned her back against one of the lockers and started fanning herself, "Hot, steamy, sweaty fucking. Not just sex, but real fucking. Toe curling, mind shattering bad boy fucking."

I cringed away from my gutter minded friends, "There will be no... none of that. None of the... f-fucking, as you so crudely put it."

They gasped in usion, "Blue said a swear!"

I rolled my eyes and shoved them towards the door, "Go to the darn Art class already. Throw me to the wolves."

Robin laughed, "If the wolf looks that damn good, I'd want you to do the same for me."

"Oh my god!" Mikey suddenly sighed, "Taylor Lautner."

I rolled my eyes again and walked away from the boy crazy duo, reminding myself to keep an eye out for sane-er friends.

I started toward the place where Blossom had parked the car... just in time to see the white car speeding out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for waiting, bitch!" Buttercup yelled at the fleeing vehicle, from a few feet behind me.

Oh no. I was going to have to walk home with the phyco. Dangit Bloss! Any other day I would of been thrilled to hang around BC for even a little while, but Valentines Day?! Someone, somewhere in the universe was having a good laugh at my expense right about now.

"I guess we're walking, ditz." She snapped at me, like it was my fault.

Brick's earlier words had given me a bit of confidence, and I wasn't about to let my other sister walk all over me as well.

"I didn't order Blossom to ditch us!" I shot at her and she stumbled back a step.

She regained her composure and crossed her arms, "Whatever, Bubbles. Let's just go."

No name calling, that was progress.

"Okay." I replied, hurrying to catch up to her.

"How's the martial arts class been going?" I asked her after a minute of awkward silence.

She didn't look like she was in the mood for small talk, but she went along with it.

"Fine... but the other girls are really annoying. There always drooling after the teacher."

I giggled, "Like you don't think Samurai Jack's hot."

She attempted to glare at me, failed, and suprised me by laughing shortly, "Who doesn't? It's not possible to ignore the way he looks when he's fighting."

I knew it would be crossing a line, but... "Why don't you ask him out? It's been a while since... the whole Mitch thing."

I shied away from her, expecting to get cussed out and perhaps dismembered, but she shocked me again by sighing softly.

"I don't... I don't want to be the dumb girl who fucked the hot teacher in high school."

I huffed quietly. The heck was it with teens and the word 'fuck'?

"Who said anything about sex?" I shrugged, "I'm just saying you go on a date and see if you hit it off."

She snorted, "Guys don't want to just go on dates. Especially older ones."

I smiled a little, "So? Give him a challenge! Maybe he likes girls who are hard to get and you and I both know you are by no means easy."

We approached the door to our house and I was abruptly swept up into a tight hug.

"Thanks, bubs. I'll talk to him tomorrow." BC told me before releasing my frozen form and darting into the house.

I entered the house, my mind going a million miles a minute. That had to be the longest I had talked to any family member in years.

I shook myself and stomped up to my room, practically humming I was filled with so much energy and happiness.

Then a note fell out of my bag, jerking me out of my buzzed state and back to the cruel reality that was life.

'Can't wait for our study session, sug. Maybe I'll teach you a few things, too.

-Butch'

And cue horror movie music.


	4. Kitten's First?

Bubbles P.O.V

"Knock knock!" A deep voice yelled.

I jumped and whirled to face the grinning boy floating right outside my window.

Without a second thought, I drew the curtains and sat right back down on my bed. There was absolutely no way I would allow him in my room. Period.

"Really? Really? That's just- rude." He pronounced, shattering the window.

"What's wrong with you?!" I screamed as I examined the countless shards of glass littering my bedroom floor.

He pretended to look thoughtful for a second, "Would you like the answer in alphabetical or chronological order?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to control my anger as I said, "It's. Not. Funny."

He chuckled and moved closer to me, "No, but the look on your face is priceless. Like a really fierce kitten."

I bristled, "I'm not a kitten."

He smiled cheerfully and took a seat next to memon my bed, "Sure, Kitten, sure."

"Get off my bed." I growled at him, completely furious.

His eyes suddenly got very dark as he rested a hand on my thigh and leaned into me until he was less than a breath away.

"How about we both stay on the bed for a while?" He suggested and a blush crept its way up from my neck to my cheeks.

I cleared my throat and scooted away from him, "Or, for once in your life, you could actually do the work instead of sleeping with your partner."

"Who said anything about sleeping, Kitten?" He questioned with a taunting smirk.

I studiously ignored him as I dug around in my bag for a pencil and paper.

"What's your middle name?" I asked, not daring to meet his lust clouded gaze again.

"Danger." He replied, deadly serious.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, "...You have got to be kidding me."

He shrugged and leaned back onto my pillows, "Brick's is Wall, I got off easy."

I giggled, "Brick Wall? That's terrible! And you! Oh my gosh, and all this time I've been calling you Mr. Danger! This is too good!"

Once I sobered I caught him staring at me in a slightly predatory way.

"Mr. Danger?"

I nodded, instantly looking back down at the paper.

"You-"

I cut him off, "Stop with the teasing. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered, looking intently into my eyes,

I knew I shouldn't egg him on, but..., "What about your second favorite color?"

He brushed my hair behind my ear, "Yellow."

"And your third?" I asked in a slightly breathless voice.

"Pink." He muttered, leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly against my own.

I, embarrassingly enough, let out a suprised little squeak. He didn't seem to hear it as his tongue ran along my bottom lip.

I gasped softly and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. Unused to the feeling, I bit down. Hard.

He pulled away, laughing a throaty laugh that sent shivers down my spine, "Ow?"

I hopped up, my heart pounding and my eyes wild.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" I demanded, balling my hands into tight fists as I involuntarily backed up againt the wall farthest away from him.

"I didn't know you wore cherry lip gloss." He said, instead of answering.

"Out." I hissed, shaking with fury and embarrassment.

He laid down and threw his hands behind his bed, "I'm not leaving with just a kiss. That's hardly an accomplishment at all. Unless..."

He sat up and grinned, "Was it your first kiss, Kitten?"

"N-no!" I said, unconvincingly.

He knew I was lying, the smug look on his face made that much obvious.

"Well," He breathed, suddenly pinning me to the wall, "I wonder how many other firsts I can give you."

This was going way too far, so I did the thing I had been doing my whole life when in a dangerous situation.

"Buttercup!" I shreiked and Butch froze.

Which was the worst thing he could of possibly done, considering the position he had me in,

"What happened?" BC asked after she had kicked the door open.

She blinked when she saw me, clearly not expecting Butch, of all people, in my room at night,

"Butch." She suddenly said, deadly calm, "I'm going to give you three seconds to get off my baby sister. If I get to three and you're still within a hundred mile radius of her, I wrip off your fucking legs."

He had vanished before she got to one.


	5. Oh No

Bubbles P.O.V

Buttercup had been absolutely livid at school the next day. She walked me into first period and didn't leave until Butch walked in.

She stomped up to him and started whisper yelling things that I was way to scared to hear, so I tuned out there conversation. But, whatever Butch said sure didn't put BC at ease.

She roundhouse kicked him through the wall and a battle started in the hallway.

"Oh no." I breathed, not able to look away.

She was going to break the school... again.

"No fighting in... nevermind." Ms. Taylor mumbled, realizing she wouldn't be able to break up this particular fight.

I groaned and slammed my head down on my desk. This would not end well.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU NEVER GOT OVER MITCH!" Butch yelled so loudly the words rang throughout the whole building,

Yeah, this would not end well at all.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Butch had dared to get so close to my sister right under my nose!

It was this very fact that made me insist on not leaving her side until I saw the bastard. I had a few choice words I had to say to him.

Bubbles had been casting me anxious glances all morning, but I pretended not to see them. I had a job to do as a her last big sister who cared.

Butch entered and Bubbles reflexively cringed, making my blood boil. I hoped this turned into a fight, it had been a while since I got to hit a Ruff.

I stalked up to him, clenching my jaw and glaring at him with wide, wild eyes.

"What the fuck was that last night?" I growled.

He smiled at me, the cocky little bitch, "Which part? The noises your baby sister was making before you interrupted, or you being a cock block?"

I got in his face, "The only noise she made was a scream for help! Are you so desperate for sex, you would rape Bubbles, of all people?"

He rolled his eyes, "One, I don't have to look very far for sex. And two, it's not rape if she was willing."

I snorted, "You're delusional! If she was so willing why the fuck was she being pinned to the wall and almost crying?"

He shrugged, not looking bothered by it, "Her kiss said otherwise."

What?! This is the first time I'm hearing of any kiss!

He saw the shock in my eyes and grinned with glee, "Kitten didn't tell you, did she? Well we did and it didn't take much for her to moan like a whor-"

I let out a ferocious snarl and kicked him through a wall.

"Oh no." I heard Bubbles sigh, but I tuned it out.

Twitchy wasn't getting out of this fight without me getting a souvenir. Preferably his head.

I charged at him at light speed and repeatedly punched him in the face, not giving him a chance to fight back.

He kicked me off of him and I flew through a window, coming right back.

I heard Ms. Taylor mutter something, but I was too focused on the fight to hear her. And this was no where close to over.

I fast tackled him and kneed him right in the balls.

Before he could register the pain, he punched me squarely in the mouth and the strike flung me back at least a foot. But he was still holding back.

The hell was wrong with him?

He stood up, wearing a pained grimaced, "I'm not going to let you win if you keep on fighting me, Butterface."

My eye twitched. Let me win? The fuck?

"Listen here, you pussy whipped mother fucker," I snarled, "You can tell yourself however many times you like that you let me win, but know the truth. You are, and always will be, weaker than me. I'm Buttercup Utonium. The toughest fighter, and your a fuckin' snail. So shut the fuck up before I cut out your lying tongue."

He let out a low whistle, not looking at all threatened, "Damn. Who knew you could get _more_ violent.

I felt my whole body start shaking as I attempted to swallow the majority of my anger, "Twitchy bastard!"

"Oversensitive bitch!" He flung back.

"Fucktard!"

"Cunt!" (AN: Ugh, I hate that word. Now you know how mad Butchie is.)

"Asshsat!"

"Dickbreath!"

"Hairy knuckled, moronic, mouth breather!"

"Fugly slut!"

"Tranny!" I shouted and watched him lose all self control.

The incident where the Ruffs thought it would be a good idea to steal our clothes and parade around the whole city in them usually was unmentioned, due to the fact it embaressed both of us deeply. But it wounded his 'manly pride' at this age.

He remained silent for a minute, obviously trying to get a grasp on any rational thoughts he might still possess, but I was about to make him snap.

"Yeah, you don't like talking about that do you? Especially after Bubbles insisted that you looked adorable. But you didn't dress up to piss us off. You did it because you wanted to get butt fucked by," I smiled devilishly, "Well, I think you know. Not always a little homophobe were you Bitch?"

Freshman year, I had walked out to the back of the school to smoke and caught Butch sticking his tongue down Mike Believe's throat. He made me swear not to tell anyone and I didn't. I figured it wouod be pretty damn good blackmail if I was ever really pissed at him.

And I was just about there.

"So were you a top or bottom?" I asked, blinking so innocently I could of pulled off the roll of an angel. A fallen angel.

His eyes turned cruel, but I didn't dare let the little bit of fear I felt show. I was too stubborn for that shit.

"You don't have to be so unpleasent-" I cut him off.

"Could you speak up?!" I yelled, "I don't understand the language Bullshit so well."

That flushed away any remainder of his self restraint and I could of swore his eyes turned red for a full second before he shouted out the words that made my mind snap and Beast BC come out to play.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU NEVER GOT OVER MITCH!"


	6. Violence In Class

Butch's P.O.V.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been filled with so much blind blind rage before. Oh wait, yes I could. It was the last time I talked to Butterface.

I didn't regret the words that came flying out of my mouth next... but I did feel a bit of my composure return to me. Enough to see that Buttercup was very far away and her other, much more sadistic, side was out.

One of the drawbacks of having fights with a schizo.

"When I'm done with you," She said slowly, so much venom leeking into her words that I took a step back, "You are going to be in agonizing pain for weeks."

This BC didn't get very desciptive, she was more violent than clever in order to keep the victim guessing. I wasn't liking being the victim.

"Would you both stop it already!" A high voice shreiked, stepping in between us, "You're acting like five year olds, this is a school!"

I had a suggestive remark for Bubbles right on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't forget that other Buttercup was way to close to my little Kitten for me to be anything but worried and more than a little pissed off.

"You're right, Kitten. Let's take this outside, Butterface." I suggested gently but firmly pushing Kitten away.

"Fine by me, Twitchy." She returned, but Kitten, the idiot, pulled on her arm.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I hate it when you guys fight." She whimpered, tears pooling in her light blue eyes.

My heart clenched uncomfortably and I felt the tension in the atmohere instantly disperse.

"Another time then." Normal BC muttered to me and I just nodded.

She cast a final death glare my way before flying down the hall.

"Damn." I laughed lightly, "Girl's got a temper on her."

Bubbles scowled at me, stuck out her tongue, and then stomped back into the partially destroyed scince classroom.

The fuck did I do?

Bubbles P.O.V.

I stared at stuttering Ms. Taylor as she called up pairs to stand at the front of the room and answer a few questions about the other.

"Next up, Bubbles and Butch." She announced as a blushing Elmer and a grimacing Princess went back to their seats.

I walked up to the front and pretended that I didn't hear Butch close on my heels.

"Okay you too." Ms. Taylor chirped, remarkably more peppy then she had been five seconds ago, "How was your night?"

"Awful." I groaned the same time Butch smirked and said;

"Fun."

Ms. Taylor grinned, "Why was it awful, Bubbles?"

I glared at my partner and jabbed him in the chest, "He doesn't take anything seriously! The only thing he wanted to do last night was me! He's a huge perv and the very definition of annoying."

The class looked wide awake (for once) and were all leaning forward in their seats with anticipation.

Ms. Taylor's tone was wicked, "And, Butch, how was last night fun?"

He grinned maliciously and I scowled at him.

"Not one word about that, Jojo." I warned.

"Well," He started, ignoring my hostile glare, "Did you know Bubbles bed-"

I cut him off with a swift slap to the cheek, "Shut up you dirty minded jerk!"

"Ow." He said, like it hadn't hurt at all. The red showing up said othewise

"Do go on." The teacher begged, so I, very rationally... slugged her across the face.

She blacked out, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oooooooh." Everyone in the class chorused, besides Butch who sucked his teeth and patted me on the shoulder.

"That's detention for a month,"

"You would know." I snapped at him.

Before he could respond, the principal walked in wagging a finger at me as his jowls shook with rage.

"Ms. Utonium!" He yelled in outrage, "I will expect you in detention every day after school for a month!"

"Told ya." Butch whispered.

I resisted the sudden need to flip him off.


End file.
